pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Live Action Style)
Live Action's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Scribble Heart Mantis (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - She-Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Bridget Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Melissa Duck (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Numa Numa *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Chocolate Rain *Jangles' Anger - Angry Grandpa *Jangles' Fear - Tourettes Guy *Jordan - He-Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Elsa (Frozen) *Teacher's Disgust - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (Live Action Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Live Action Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Live Action Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Live Action Style) - Leave Britney Alone! We Should Cry *Inside Out (Live Action Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Live Action Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Live Action Style) - Scribble Heart Mantis Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Live Action Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (Live Action Style) - Transcripts Category:Inside Out Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Live Action Category:Alyson court